Empata
by kryspos
Summary: Hannibal odkrywa jak bardzo zależy mu na Willu. Opowiada mu o swoich uczuciach w jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafi: manipulując nim. Tkając niebezpieczną sieć wzajemnych powiązań nie dostrzega, że Graham też prowadzi swoją grę. Pierwsza publikacja. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Mocne spojlery do I i II sezonu.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal nie wie, co aż tak bardzo zafascynowało go w niskim, drobnym Willu Grahamie. Może to ten niezwykły talent do odkrywania sposobu myślenia psychopatów? A może rozkoszna drażliwość, nerwowość i skłonność do fobii?

Bywają chwile, kiedy niemal bezgłośnie rozkoszuje się każdym potknięciem, każdym drgnięciem, każdym spuszczeniem ramion i mrugnięciem młodszego mężczyzny. Hannibal liczy te mrugnięcia, doszukuje się w nich jakiejś dziwnej logiki. Czasem, patrząc w bystre, ale jednocześnie wylęknione niebieskie oczy przeżywa coś, co można by nazwać jakimiś skrawkami uczuć. Ciężko je nawet sprecyzować, nazwać w jakikolwiek sposób. Gniew? Wściekłość? Niepewność? Radość? Wyższość?

Nie są pozytywne, ale Hannibal tak rzadko czuje cokolwiek, że dziękuje w myślach Willowi nawet za nie. Często patrząc w okno, wyszukuje z pamięci wspomnienie ich pierwszego, wspólnego śniadania. Coś go przyciąga do tego młodego mężczyzny. Chce się z nim podzielić swoim jedzeniem, swoją obecnością, sobą samym.

\- Nieprawda – słyszy lekko drżący głos Willa za swoimi plecami.

Odwraca się i unosi pytająco brwi do góry.

\- Nieprawda, że Bóg czuje się potężny zabijając – precyzuje młody mężczyzna. – Jeśli ktoś musi zabić, żeby pokazać swoją potęgę, to jest żałosny.

Hannibal nie potrafi się z tym zgodzić, ale nie potrafi też tego odrzucić. Prawdę mówiąc umie się tylko skupić na niebieskich tęczówkach i długich, lekko wygiętych rzęsach.

\- Więc zabiłeś z bezsilności? – pyta w końcu.

Will kiwa głową.

\- Tak.

\- A poczucie sprawiedliwości?

\- Usprawiedliwienie. Ciągłe. Zawsze.

Ty głupcze, myśli Hannibal ale nic nie mówi, zabija się tylko dlatego, że można, że przekracza się granice, że człowiek to takie samo zwierzę jak jeleń. Czemu nie potrafisz zaakceptować tego, że jesteś do mnie tak okropnie podobny? Ja ciebie ukształtuję, ja nadam ci kształt, ja…

\- Nie jest to pocieszające – rzuca cicho.

Will mruga, unika kontaktu wzrokowego, wzrusza ramionami i przeciera zaparowane okulary.

\- Nie jest – przytakuje. – Jesteś tylko psychiatrą i… i nie… ja wiem, że mówisz mi to wszystko, tylko dlatego, żebym znalazł dla siebie rozwiązanie. Testujesz mnie.

\- Testuję?

\- Tak.

\- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć?

Will kręci głową i mruży oczy. Szybko mruga, siada na fotelu i masuje dłońmi bolącą głowę. Hannibal wie, że wystarczy kilka jego ruchów, żeby załagodzić ból agenta FBI, ale się nie porusza. Zamiast tego patrzy przeciągle na Grahama i wsłuchuje we własne, nierówne bicie serca.

\- Chodź, zapraszam cię na kolację – mówi, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał tego zrobić.

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem – Will mruży oczy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- W domu czekają na mnie psy.

Wyjaśnienie jest tak głupie, że przez krótką chwilę Hannibal nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Ma ochotę parsknąć, wytruć te wszystkie, pieprzone kundle, które zalegają w rozwalającym się domku Willa Grahama, ale…

Kiwa tylko potakująco głową.

\- Nic im się nie stanie, uwierz mi – szepcze.

Will znowu mruga, jest trochę speszony. On zawsze jest speszony, zawsze zawstydzony tą odrobiną zainteresowania, która zostaje mu okazana. Wzdycha i uśmiecha się? Te nieśmiałe wygięcie warg jest tak zaskakujące, że Hannibal przygląda mu się uważnie, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół tej sceny. I chyba w tym momencie dociera do niego, że nigdy nie zabije Willa.

\- Po prostu to takie niestosowne… - zaczyna znowu młody policjant. – Ja niedawno zabiłem człowieka. Powinienem siedzieć w więzieniu czekając na rozprawę a nie… - kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

_A ja, ja mu powiedziałem_ – odpowiada w myślach Lecter. – _To przeze mnie zabiłeś. To ja zadzwoniłem do Garreta Jacoba Hobbes'a. To przeze mnie masz wyrzuty sumienia._

Ale na głos nie mówi nawet słowa.

Wiele godzin później, kiedy kolacja dobiegnie końca i Will wyjdzie z jego mieszkania, Hannibal będzie oglądał jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Wróci wspomnieniami do litewskich, srogich zim, do odmrożonych kończyn i zupy zrobionej na kruchych kostkach własnej siostry. A potem sięgnie po telefon i zadzwoni do jedynej osoby, której potrafi się zwierzyć. Dr Bedelia Du Maurier uśmiechnie się zimno do własnego odbicia w lustrze i zgodzi się na jego wizytę.

\- Zależy mi na kimś – powie Hannibal.

\- Zaangażowałeś się to dobrze.

Ale Lecter nie czuje, że to dobrze. Patrzy na rude włosy psychiatry i widzi w nich odbijające się słoneczne refleksy jesieni w Anglii, podczas której zabił mieczem samurajskim wulgarnego rzeźnika.

\- Boję się.

Dr Bedelia Du Maurier uda, że tego nie słyszała. Spojrzy w okno i zapyta go, jak powinny się układać jego stosunki z Willem Grahamem. Potem będą przez chwilę rozmawiali o zadławionym języku i śmierci pewnego pacjenta, ale Hannibal nie potrafi się w to zaangażować. Coś w środku pali go na myśl o tym, że został tylko naśladowcą. Tak, jakby Will nie zrozumiał, że ta rozpostarta na jelenim porożu nastolatka, której wątrobę zjadł z takim smakiem, była darem, który mu ofiarował.

Bedelia nie może Lecterowi pomóc. Chyba nikt nie może.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejne sprawy będą bolały bardziej a Hannibal poczuje ten ból całym swoim genialnym zmysłem węchu. Będzie czuł rozwijające się zapalenie mózgu Willa, będzie na niego patrzył tak bardzo zafascynowany, że pozwoliłby mu nawet umrzeć, byleby tylko mieć go obok siebie. Pobiegnie zanim obserwować totem z ludzkich ciał, razem pomogą tej uważającej się za martwą dziewczynie. Tak, potem Hannibal ją zabije, ale… przez krótką chwilę będzie jej wybawicielem. I owszem, zamorduje kolejnego lekarza, ale to tylko dlatego, że gdyby Will wyzdrowiał… gdyby wyzdrowiał to już nie potrzebowałby dr Lectera. Problem w tym, że Hannibal zaczął potrzebować jego.

\- Lunatykuje.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Ostatnio oprzytomniałem na drodze. Byłem piżamie i… - Will zawstydzony spuszcza wzrok.

\- No dalej – prosi go Hannibal.

\- I zgarnął mnie patrol policji, przecież wiesz.

To wyznanie jest takie bezbronne i urocze, że Lecter ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jak to możliwe, że nawet jego była uczennica, dr Alana Bloom nie jest w stanie zauważyć rozwijającego się zapalenia mózgu? Przecież Will ma wszystkie objawy!

\- Może to przez stres?

\- Och, sam na to wpadłeś? – pyta Graham i tym razem, tym razem patrzy prosto w oczy Hannibala.

Psychiatra czuje się dziwnie. Grunt osuwa mu się pod nogami. Jest śmiesznie zachwycony kolorem tęczówek młodego policjanta i jego subtelną ironią. I jednocześnie, jednocześnie ma ochotę podejść do niego i skręcić mu ten parszywy kark, pokazać kto naprawdę jest górą.

\- Szukam odpowiedzi.

Will przeczesał ręką swoje brązowe włosy i przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Hannibal miał ochotę chwycić go za ramiona i powiedzieć, by pozwolił mu to zrobić. Dotknąć.

\- Wiem, tylko… Nie mogę teraz odejść z policji.

Lecter skinął nerwowo głową. Nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

\- Ale sam widzisz, że twój mózg wytwarza coraz to nowe imaginacje – mówi.

\- Tak, oczywiście – Graham krzywi się i ucieka wzrokiem od psychiatry. Znowu jest tym samym, przerażonym, młodym człowiekiem. – Mógłbyś… - milknie przerażony.

\- No dalej.

\- Mógłbyś dzisiaj nocować u mnie? Tak na wszelki wypadek – wyjawia szybko, krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami.

Chyba wstydzi się własnej bezpośredniości i tego, że właśnie zdegradował swojego osobistego psychiatrę do roli tylko opiekuna albo strażnika.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada niemal natychmiast Hannibal.

Will uśmiecha się słabo, jakby był dumny, że udało mu się uzyskać to, czego pragnął. Lecter też się uśmiecha, choć jego wygięcie warg jest mroczne, zimne i wcale nie niewinne. Czuje się jak lew, który właśnie został zaproszony do ludzkiej jaskini. Czy umiałby odrzucić taką propozycję?

\- Wiesz, jak chcesz mogę odstąpić ci moje łóżko – mówi młody policjant. - Ja prześpię się w salonie. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to tak… no sam rozumiesz. Nie mogą mnie znowu spotkać prawie nagiego na środku drogi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal lubi patrzeć na Willa Grahama. Lubi jego nerwowe ruchy, jego lekko słodki zapach i przepada nawet za hektolitrami potu, które wylewa podczas snu. Siedzi na bujanym fotelu i nie chce zasnąć. Sen wydaje mu się najgorszą rzeczą, którą może w tej chwili zrobić. I wcale nie chodzi o pilnowanie młodego policjanta. Takie coś nie interesuje Lectera wcale.

Zamiast tego, z fascynacją przygląda się jego wijącemu się, pocącemu ciału. Słucha cichych jęków, urywanego oddechu, ogląda kurczowo zaciskające się dłonie i spazmatyczne ruchy. Hannibal rozpaczliwie chciałby dotknąć tego mężczyzny, ale nie umie. Nie potrafi zrobić tego tak, żeby Will nie zrozumiał o co naprawdę chodzi.

To śmieszne, ale Hannibal naprawdę się boi, że pewnego dnia zahukany Will Graham otworzy oczy i powie:

\- Ty jesteś naśladowcą.

A Lecterowi pozostanie tylko zapytać niewinnie:

\- Ja? Posłuchaj sam siebie…

\- Ty jesteś naśladowcą – powtórzy młody policjant z mocą w głosie. – Ja już wszystko wiem. Tylko ty, tylko ty miałeś dostęp do informacji dotyczących…

W tym momencie psychiatra powinien skręcić mu kark, uderzyć go w twarz, bezlitośnie zabić i z jego jelit wykonać kiełbaski, ale…

Hannibal otrząsa się z tych ponurych myśli. Wstaje. Podchodzi do toaletki i namacza suchy ręcznik w zimnej, czystej wodzie. Dokładnie go wyżyma i taki kładzie na rozpalonym czole śpiącego.

Przez ułamek sekundy jego wypielęgnowana dłoń dotyka rozpalonego policzka Willa. Czuje pod palcami pulsowanie żywej skóry i jednocześnie zachwyca się jej miękkością. Potem odsuwa gwałtownie dłoń i wraca na swój bujany fotel.

Nie cierpi dotyku, którego nie może kontrolować.

Do rana nie zmruży oka, chociaż bardzo dba o swój sen. Lecter uważa, że odpowiednia liczba przespanych godzin działa optymalnie na ludzki mózg. Ale poświęci swoją zasadę, byle tylko sycić wzrok Willem Grahamem.

\- Nie żartuj, że siedziałeś tu całą noc – powie młody policjant po przebudzeniu. – To strasznie intymne.

Psychiatra w duchu przyzna mu rację.

\- W nocy próbowałeś lunatykować – skłamie.

\- Może powinienem brać jakieś tabletki?

\- Chciałbyś, ażebym ci coś przepisał?

\- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem – wzruszy ramionami. – Strasznie mi głupio, że przeze mnie nie zmrużyłeś w nocy oka.

\- Wynagrodź mi to – powie Hannibal, zanim zdoła ugryźć się w język.

Will zarumieni się i spuści wzrok. Na jego drżących wargach zacznie błąkać się zażenowany uśmieszek.

\- Jesteś dziwny, wiesz? – parsknie. – Strasznie dziwny, ale podejmę twoją grę. Co mam zrobić?

\- Opowiedz mi o _Naśladowcy_.

Graham zmarszczy czoło. Na pewno nie takiego zadania się spodziewał.

\- Myślałem, że każesz mi zrobić śniadanie albo coś takiego – mamrocze.

\- Za bardzo dbam o nasze żołądki – wyjaśnia cierpliwie Hannibal.

Chciałby wiedzieć, czy Will wie, że robi to wszystko dla niego. Chciałby spojrzeć na siebie jego oczami.

\- To ktoś stąd, ze środka – mówi cicho młody policjant i nerwowo przeczesuje ręką włosy. – Na pewno jest bardzo blisko. Możliwe, że to… - mruży oczy. – To głupie, ale on mnie sprawdza.

\- Sprawdza cię?

\- Tak, dokładnie tak. Czy uda mu się mnie podpuścić, czy jestem dostatecznie inteligentny by rozpoznać, że to co robi nie jest dziełem prawdziwego zabójcy.

\- Prawdziwego? – podchwytuje Hannibal.

\- Tak. _Naśladowca_ prowadzi ze mną jakąś grę. Wydaje mi się, że… to bardzo głupie, ale… - Will rumieni się okropnie. – Wierzysz, że ten ktoś może po prostu być mną zafascynowany?

\- Tak to możliwe – przytakuje Lecter. – Podejrzewasz kogoś?

\- Nie. Nie do końca. Myślałem, że to może być Zeller albo Katz.

Zeller albo Katz. Psychiatra poczuje się na swój sposób obrażony.

\- Chyba bardziej Katz – dodaje cicho Will. – Mam wrażenie, że… to jest bardzo erotyczne.

\- Erotyczne?

\- Tak. Dokładnie tak. Jak dary. Dary namiętności, albo coś takiego.


	4. Chapter 4

Następny wieczór Hannibal spędzi na siłowni. Będzie uderzał w worek treningowy tak długo, aż na jego knykciach pokażą się czerwone, krwawe rany. Spróbuje wyładować swoją frustrację i wściekłość. Sam nie będzie wiedział, co go aż tak bardzo zdenerwowało i rozdrażniło w wypowiedzi Willa, ale nie potrafi na niego spojrzeć bez gniewu. Tej nocy postanowi, że się zemści na parszywym, młodym policjancie. Pokaże mu, jak daleko myli się w swoich ocenach co do Naśladowcy.

\- Chyba zaczynam go nienawidzić – powie dr Bedelii Du Maurier.

Ognistowłosa kobieta uniesie pytająco brwi do góry.

\- Żeby kogoś nienawidzić, trzeba najpierw go ukochać – jej wypowiedź zawiśnie ciężko w powietrzu. – Może po prostu rozczarował cię?

\- Może.

Ale Hannibal wie, że Will nie rozczarował go. Jak na złość, Graham dokładnie odkrył wszystko co siedziało w nim głęboko, z czego sam sobie zdawał sprawę i co drażniło jego umysł. Wypowiedziane przez Bedelię słowa tylko uprzytomniły mu po jak cienkim lodzie kroczył.

Młody policjant z jego zdolnością do empatii szybko mógł dostrzec to, co tak naprawdę motywowało do działania Lectera. Ba, jeśliby zrozumiał wszystkie emocje i uczucia, które kłębiły się w jego poukładanej głowie…

Bez trudu odnalazłby Naśladowcę.

Lęk przed odkryciem jest u Hannibala tak ogromny, że siedzi godzinami w pustym gabinecie i analizuje sam siebie. Nie chce żeby Graham się dowiedział i jednocześnie nie chce ograniczyć z nim spotkań. Rozwijające się zapalenie mózgu Willa widzi jak dobry omen, który skutecznie mami zdolności empatyczne. Ale i to musi się przecież kiedyś skończyć…

_Nie dać się złapać. Nie dać się przyłapać._ To jego jedyne dewizy.

Będzie udawał, że nie dostrzega rodzącego się uczucia między młodym agentem FBI a dr Alaną Bloom. Wieczorami będzie kłamał, że nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy ta dwójka może się właśnie namiętnie pieprzyć w brzydkiej sypialni Willa.

Dla zbicia czasu Hannibal pójdzie na dziwki. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy będzie już zupełnie pewny, że z jego seksualnością jest wszystko w porządku – zrezygnuje. Stosunek seksualny zawsze pozostawał dla niego czymś w rodzaju aktu religijnego. Nie potrafi przenieść go na beznamiętny grunt kupionej miłości i wulgarnej kobiety.

W odwecie rzuci się w wir planowania i… szkicowania. Ogromne, monumentalne budowle, które Lecter odwzorowuje z przerażającą dokładnością, zachwycają starannością detali i światłocieni. A dla niego są tylko kolejną imaginacją, opisem własnego, poukładanego umysłu.

To nie będzie zemsta. Hannibal Lecter zemścił się w swoim życiu tylko raz. I chociaż później wyrzucał sobie, że zemsta nie jest tym, na czym powinien skupiać uwagę (mścić się wolno na ogóle, ale nie na konkretnym przypadku!) to ten jeden raz pozostał dumny, że to zrobił. Dla swojej małej siostrzyczki, której chrupiące w bulionie kostki ocaliły mu życie.

Teraz Hannibal musiał utkać misterną intrygę, tak misterną byleby nie tylko Will w nią wpadł ale także Bloom, Katz, Crawford, Zeller, Price i nawet ta głupia, ruda dziennikarka Lounds. Tworząc miniaturowe przynęty na ryby wplatał w nie fragmenty własnych ofiar. Pomógł wielkiemu, tępemu szefowi policji w pogodzeniu się z żoną a Alanie Bloom skutecznie zamydlił głowę fałszywymi rysunkami Willa. I Graham, i Hannibal wiedzą, że musiał to zrobić.

Siedząc na twardej pryczy w szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych Will Graham będzie mieć wiele czasu, by przemyśleć wszystko. Im więcej czasu poświęci na układanie elementów tej układanki, tym mocniej i pewniej będzie czuć się oszukany. Jest wściekły. Złość, którą czuje, nie jest ukierunkowana na Lectera dlatego, że jest naśladowcą, rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake ale przez to, że go oszukał. Świadomość tego jest tak przerażająca, że brązowowłosy wyobraża sobie siebie na krześle elektrycznym. Chciałby się ukarać za to coś wewnątrz swojego umysłu, co dopuściło Hannibala tak blisko, zbyt blisko, aż do samego jądra Willowego jestestwa. Chce się odciąć. Tak, jakby udowodnienie światu, że psychiatra jest zwyrodnialcem miało oczyścić Grahama z zakazanych uczuć. Angażuje wszystkich, których tylko może: Katz, Bloom, Crawforda, Chiltona. Tylko Chilton i Katz wierzą mu. Wierzą, że Lectera trzeba złapać i umieścić w szpitalu.

Katz płaci za to ogromną cenę.

Chce zemsty. Na sobie i na psychiatrze. W głębi duszy pozwala na to wszystko. W speszonym, pełnym cudzych drgań umyśle Willa obudzi się ktoś, czyjego istnienia nie podejrzewał, ktoś kto łaknie zemsty za wszelką cenę.

\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich – szepcze zapamiętale na wieść o śmierci Katz.


	5. Chapter 5

Świadomość tego, że Will próbował go zabić jest dla Hanniballa tak bolesna, że po powrocie do swojego schludnego mieszkania może tylko usiąść w fotelu i zaciskać kurczowo ręce. Chciałby skręcić kark brązowowłosemu, chciałby go udusić, chciałby chwycić go za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim z całej siły. I jednocześnie chciałby mu pogratulować, powiedzieć że zaplanował wszystko idealnie, że prawie mu się udało.

\- Co ty mi robisz, Willu Grahamie? – pyta cicho sam siebie.

A potem, kiedy jest już pewien, że nie słyszy go nikt poza nim samym marszczy brwi i siarczyście klnie. Chciałby żeby Matthew Brown żył. Wciągnąłby go do swojej piwnicy, a potem katował tak długo, aż ten parszywy mężczyzna opowiedziałby o wszystkim co łączyło go z Grahamem. Sama myśl, że ich stosunki mogły być bliskie, zbyt bliskie, wprawia Lectera w furię. Jak to możliwe, że Will wolał tego chama i prostaka?

W odwecie wda się w romans. Słodka i naiwna Alana Bloom to dobry materiał na przelotną kochankę. Jest tak zapatrzona w swojego mistrza i tak bardzo chce wynagrodzić Hannibalowi ból po krzywdzie, którą wyrządził mu Will. Ma bardzo ładne ciało. Nie jest to może dzieło sztuki, ale Lecter potrafi je docenić. W dodatku kobieta pozostaje tak zaskakująco łatwowierna, że bez trudu zaczyna pełnić rolę jego alibi.

\- Will bardzo się zmienił – mówi pewnego dnia przepraszająco. – Nie wiem dlaczego nie potrafi pojąć, że próbowałeś mu pomóc.

\- Każdy na swój sposób przeżywa traumy.

\- On oskarża ciebie o swoje zbrodnie.

\- Nie wierzę, że jest mordercą – odpowie Hannibal nim zdąży się powstrzymać. – Poza tym, on nadal jest moim przyjacielem.

\- On chciał cię zabić!

Na te słowa doktor nie może nic odpowiedzieć, więc uparcie milczy. Tylko w chwilach, gdy jest całkowicie sam wie, że Will miał rację. Z drugiej strony jakaś nieznana dotąd część lecterowego jestestwa czuje się zraniona. Wsadził go do więzienia, zaprowadził go tam po to tylko, byleby wygnać z siebie to… to okropne, pełne niebezpieczeństwa uczucie. A teraz wie, że nawet jeśli było ono odwzajemnione to zabił je swoim działaniem. Gdyby Grahamowi nie zależało, nigdy nie zechciałby go zabić.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hannibal czuje do siebie coś podobnego do nienawiści. Przymyka oczy. Chciałby błagać Willa o jeszcze jedną szansę. W jego umyśle już na stałe gości myśl, że powinni pozostać razem. Dwójka ludzi którzy rozumieją się bez słów. Dwójka idealnie uzupełniających się partnerów. Jak Yin i Yang, jak dobro i zło, jak woda i ogień. Lecter przyznaje po cichu, że w ich przypadku lepiej zabrzmiałoby jak ziemia i powietrze. Silna psychika doktora potrafiła z niespotykaną mocą oddziaływać na delikatny charakter Grahama.


	6. Chapter 6

A potem Hannibal zrozumie, że utracił Willa. Wściekłość spowodowana Brownem znowu do niego powróci jak strzała. Zacznie uderzać zaciśniętymi pięściami w łóżko, zacznie konwulsyjnie zaciskać mięśnie, zacznie…

\- Co ty mi zrobiłeś, Willu? – zapyta patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Tej nocy zrobi po raz pierwszy to, czego nie robił jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Zamknie oczy i wyobrazi sobie, że Graham stoi tuż obok niego. Uśmiech młodego policjanta jest nieśmiały ale bardzo szczery. Jego oczy promienieją niewinnością, oddaniem i… zrozumieniem.

\- Pasujemy do siebie, doktorze – mówi przewracając oczami, a krew uderza Lecterowi do bioder szybciej niż zdarzyło się to kiedykolwiek przy Alanie.

\- Ja to wiem, ale czy ty to zrozumiałeś?

\- Należymy do siebie – dopowiada cień Willa, a Hannibal czuje, że wizja staje się coraz mniej realna.

Zawstydzony otwiera oczy. Jego męskość jest zbyt nabrzmiała i zbyt pulsująca, żeby nie wywołać frustracji. Skoro samo wyobrażenie tak mocno na niego oddziałuje to jak wielką moc ma prawdziwy Graham?

Przez kolejną godzinę dr Hannibal Lecter bierze lodowaty prysznic. Chłoszcze swoje ciało strugami zimnej wody, byleby tylko nie ulec pożądaniu, które czuje do młodego policjanta.

Randall Tier nadchodzi jak wybawienie. Psychiatra czuje, że musi działać. Wie, że każdy kolejny dzień zwłoki tylko go pogrąży. Tak, każe zaatakować swojemu pacjentowi Willa. Tak, każe mu to zrobić. Tak, jest winny! Tylko, że Lecter nie może patrzeć w pełne nienawiści oczy Grahama. Nie potrafi po tylu spędzonych razem chwilach zachować się w taki sposób, w jaki zachowuje się młody policjant.

\- Zauważyłeś, że Will się zmienił? – pyta Alana podczas kolejnej, wspólnej kolacji.

Hannibal z trudem powstrzymuje się przed parsknięciem. Dlaczego ta kobieta ma skłonność do mówienia truizmów? Tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby nagłego przypływu siły woli, odwagi i waleczności, której doświadczył Graham.

\- To zrozumiałe po tym co przeszedł – odpowie spokojnie.

\- Sądzę, że już nie można mu ufać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jest niepoczytalny! Jak mogłeś w ogóle zgodzić się na kontynuowanie waszej terapii? – ze złości zaciska zęby.

\- Will jest moim przyjacielem – rzuca jak mantrę doktor.

Jego była uczennica przewraca oczami i unosi ironicznie brwi do góry. Wygląda w tym momencie bardzo nieatrakcyjnie. Psychiatra wie jednak, że to zarzut irracjonalności, który wysunęła tak oszpeca ją w jego oczach.

\- Nie rozumiem tego co was łączy. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego tak kurczowo trzymasz się znajomości z nim.

\- A dlaczego ty tak bardzo chcesz się od niego odsunąć, Alano? – pyta.

Oboje wiedzą, że zna odpowiedź. Wydaje się ona tak prosta, że aż niemożliwa. Kobieta czerwieni się okropnie i oczyszcza chusteczką niewidoczne drobinki jedzenia z ust i brody. Nie robi tego zmysłowo. Jej ruchy pozostają niedbałe, raczej pełne przypadkowości niż wyszukanego seksapilu. A jednak Lecter czepia się tego widoku z całej siły swojego umysłu. Szuka w nim ukrytego erotyzmu i próbuje się podniecić.

\- Kiedyś byłam nim zafascynowana – przyznaje, burząc niezręczną ciszę, która między nimi zapanowała. – Mimo to nie posunęłam się w naszych relacjach dalej niż to było konieczne.

\- Czyli nigdy nie zostałaś jego przyjaciółką.

Alana zaciska usta z żalem. Traktuje słowa Hannibala jak coś w rodzaju obelgi. Oboje zresztą wiedzą, że dokładnie tym to zdanie jest. Brzydką, zawoalowaną obelgą, która powinna wytrącić ją z równowagi. W tej chwili nie wie co łączy ją z tym niedostępnym mężczyzną. Wie tylko, że są płaszczyzny, do których nigdy nie otrzyma dostępu.

\- Nigdy nie miałam z nim romantycznej relacji – precyzuje.

Lecter uśmiecha się drapieżnie. Unosi lampkę wina do góry i bez słów wznosi za nią toast. Lekko cierpkie, czerwone wino doskonale współgra z drugim daniem. Delektuje się jego smakiem w ustach.

\- A ja miałem, Alano?


	7. Chapter 7

Serce doktora bije zbyt szybko, kiedy Will mówi:

\- Jesteśmy kwita.

Hannibal przygląda się martwemu ciału Randalla i nagle czuje się bezbronny jak kilkuletnie dziecko. Zupełnie, jakby stał przed Grahamem całkowicie nagi.

\- Masz krew na knykciach – szepcze.

Bierze młodszego mężczyznę za ramię i prowadzi do łazienki. Tam myje jego ręce. Czerwona krew pozostaje w miedniczce a Lecter zdaje sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu bezkarnie dotyka w pełni świadomego Willa. W dodatku ten przygląda mu się tak bardzo uważnie, że psychiatra swoją żelazną siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego.

\- Musimy coś zrobić z ciałem – rzuca patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę.

\- Zajmę się wszystkim.

\- Gdzie je ustawisz?

\- Tam gdzie pracował. Znasz lepsze miejsce? – Graham ledwo dostrzegalnie uśmiecha się.

\- Nie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz rozczarowany.

Hannibal nie wie co to zdanie oznacza, ale czuje, że to coś nieskończenie ważnego. Podświadomie wie, że Will nie ma już do niego urazy. Zabił i pokazał, że są do siebie podobni. Możliwe nawet, że z czasem uświadomi sobie jak bardzo są do siebie podobni i…

Następnego dnia zjawia się razem z Jackiem Crawfordem ażeby obejrzeć to, co stworzył dla niego Graham. Przygląda się naciągniętej na prehistoryczne kości głowie Randalla i jest głęboko zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- To ktoś, kto jest pewien, że nie zostanie złapany – mówi gorzko.

\- A ty Will? Co ty widzisz?

\- Zrobił to pierwszy raz. Dla kogoś. Chciałby zdobyć czyjeś uznanie – słowa wypływają z ust młodego policjanta tak łatwo, że Lecter aż wstrzymuje oddech. – To prawie pieśń miłosna – dodaje.

\- Pieśń miłosna? – Crawford z trudem ukrywa obrzydzenie. – Jak szalonym trzeba być, ażeby stworzyć taką pieśń miłosną? Za moich czasów po prostu dawano kwiaty.

\- Może dla tego konkretnego człowieka tylko takie kwiaty można dać? – pyta filozoficznie Will a jego oczy błyszczą jak dwa, świetliste węgle.

Psychiatra kiwa potakująco głową. Nie do końca potrafi jeszcze uwierzyć w przemianę Grahama. Przypatruje mu się z fascynacją i rezerwą jednocześnie. Czy to możliwe aby młodszy mężczyzna naprawdę się zmienił? Czy porzucił swoje wzniosłe i nic niewarte ideały dla niego? Czy na pewno chodzi im o to samo?

Lecter wie, że nie powinien, ale wie też, że może spróbować, że ta jedna próba nie będzie kosztowała go zbyt wiele. Jeśli Will udaje, wycofa się po niej. Przecież nic sobie nie obiecywali, nie padła między nimi żadna deklaracja.

Świetliste oczy Grahama patrzą na Hannibala wyczekująco. Po raz kolejny psychiatrze wydaje się, że to jakieś wyzwanie. Jest zaskoczony postawą Willa, zdruzgotany jego ruchami. Lekarz ich nie zna i chociaż gdzieś zakładał w głębi swego umysłu, że brązowowłosy może mieć i taką twarz to jej się nie spodziewał. To jak układanie puzzli zamku, które nagle okazują się wielkim murem chińskim. Niby idea odgrodzenia pozostaje ta sama, ale ileż więcej powierzchni…

\- To znowu ten świr od pieśni miłosnej? – pyta zaaferowany Price.

Will kręci przecząco głową i uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Ten uśmiech jest prawie tak samo mroczny jak doskonale są skrojone garnitury Hannibala Lectera.

\- Nie – zaprzecza. – To odpowiedź mistrza. Równie pełna uczucia.

Crawford znowu wytrzeszcza oczy i mamrocze coś pod nosem. I Graham, i Lecter wiedzą, że za jego czasów po prostu zapraszano do kina.

\- Jest szansa na to, że będą tak rozkopywać Randalla jeszcze kilka razy? – pyta Price. – Może powinniśmy go zabrać do sekcji behawioralnej?

\- Nie – Will powoli kręci głową. – To już koniec jego historii. Uczucia zostały wyznane – dodaje pewnie.

Psychiatra zastanawia się, czy powiedział to tylko po to, aby mu dopiec czy też naprawdę mówi o ich uczuciach. Na jego twarzy nie rysują się żadne emocje. Jest tak samo chłodno opanowany jak zwykle, chociaż tym razem w kieszeniach ściska kurczowo ręce. Myśli o swojej siostrze i jej kosteczkach, które zjadł w bulionie. Zastanawia się, czy los nie dał mu kolejnej szansy. Chciałby nawet zadrwić z fatum, ale wie, że sam chciał do tego doprowadzić.

\- Will, zjesz ze mną kolację? – pyta cicho, prawie obojętnie.


	8. Chapter 8

Will zjawia się wieczorem tego samego dnia. Ma na sobie świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę w kratę, ciemne dżinsy i luźny, beżowy płaszcz. Lecter zauważa, że włosy młodszego mężczyzny lśnią czystością. Swoim niezwykłym węchem wyczuwa, że przed spotkaniem z nim brał prysznic.

\- Wejdź – zaprasza do środka.

Sam również przygotował się na spotkanie. Tyle, że Graham nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Sama świadomość, że zadbał w jakiś szczególny sposób ażeby zrobić wrażenie na Willu jest żenująco niewłaściwa.

Chrząka i gestem zaprasza go do stołu.

Hannibal lubi patrzeć, jak brązowowłosy chodzi. Kiedyś zachwycał się niepewnym krokiem, drżącym ramieniem i spoconym karkiem. Dzisiaj podziwia coś zupełnie innego. Nie rozumie, czemu Will stara się zaprezentować jako pewny siebie i zdeterminowany. Co chce osiągnąć? Lecter po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zdaje sobie sprawę, że zupełnie nie zna Grahama. Nagle robi się jeszcze bardziej niepewny niż wtedy, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie co naprawdę czuje.

I, że czuje.

\- Jak zwykle wyborne – mówi Will, kosztując pieczonego na sposób francuski turbota.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada.

\- Dlaczego ryba?

\- Nie lubisz ryb?

\- Lubię, ale rzadko spotykam je na pana stole – Graham uśmiecha się leniwie.

Jego oczy błyszczą a w lewym kąciku ust widać kroplę wina. Hannibal obserwuje go uważnie. Szuka czegoś znajomego w tej twarzy. Może szaleństwa? A może zrozumienia?

\- Zarzucałeś mi, że mięso, które podaję nie jest najlepszego gatunku – zanim skończy wypowiadać to zdanie Will wybucha śmiechem.

Odchyla do tyłu głowę i śmieje się tak bardzo głośno, tak bardzo gorzko, tak bardzo… smutno?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem nawet słowa o złym gatunku. Sugerowałem jedynie, iż ludzina nie jest popularna w Stanach – odpowiada.

Czy go to bawi? Czy bawi go fakt, że Lecter nie ma zamiaru zaprzeczać?

\- Doktorze?

\- Słucham cię, Willu.

\- Jest pan dzisiaj bardzo spięty.

\- Nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Czyli zawsze w mojej obecności… - niedokończone pytanie zawisa między nimi. Oczy Grahama patrzą uważnie, z wyczekiwaniem. Nieświadomie rozchyla wargi.

\- Zawsze staram się zachować odpowiedni dystans – precyzuje doktor.

\- Launds chce napisać książkę o Abigail.

Zmiana tematu. Przeskok. Lecter zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że Will się speszył czy też jest to właściwa treść ich rozmowy.

\- Chciała już to zrobić pół roku temu.

\- Mam ogromną dziurę w ścianie.

Kolejna zmiana. Zbyt szybka.

\- Póki jej nie naprawisz możesz spać u mnie – proponuje doktor.

To jak szermierka. Jak ciągłe siłowanie się. Will atakuje, Hannibal może odpowiedzieć. A potem następuje kolejna runda. I wtedy to Lecter jest w natarciu.

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Alana. Sądzę, że nie byłaby zachwycona wiedząc, iż mężczyzna, który próbował zamordować jej partnera – to słowo zostało zaakcentowane. – właśnie z nim zamieszkał.

\- Moglibyśmy jej wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Moglibyśmy – powtarza jak echo Will i kręci głową. – Nie, doktorze. Nie mam zamiaru niczego jej wyjaśniać.

Hannibal zastanawia się, w którym momencie to Graham wygrał tę potyczkę. Jego rozpalone, brązowe oczy patrzą na psychiatrę triumfująco. Zupełnie tak, jakby mówiły: i po co próbowałeś przeniknąć do mojego życia? Mógłbyś mieć mnie teraz tak blisko, tak blisko siebie a jednak wybrałeś nudne życie przeszłego Willa.

Lecter wstaje i podchodzi do kominka. Nie wytrzymuje tego spojrzenia i wszystkiego co ono mówi. Gdyby tylko brązowowłosy nie dawał się, aż tak ponieść własnej empatii, doktor uznałby że właśnie podejmuje z nim kolejną grę, że chce go ukarać. Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu rodzi się pewność, że Graham zrozumiał. Pojął siłę tego co ich łączy, emocjonalną siłę, podobieństwa umysłu, pozwolił samemu sobie na fascynację.

\- Co robisz? – pyta, czując ciepłą dłoń Willa na swoim ramieniu.

\- Dotykam pana.

Hannibal chciałby zapytać dlaczego, ale nie potrafi. Zamiast tego delektuje się tą bliskością. W ich przypadku muśnięcie ręką to prawie jak miłosne wyznanie. Ogień w kominku płonie i ogrzewa twarz doktora. Ogień w kominku, czy ogień w duszy?


	9. Chapter 9

Will stoi w drzwiach mieszkania Hannibala wyraźnie wzburzony. Oddycha ciężko, a jego ubranie jest pogniecione i widać na nim oznaki niedawno stoczonej walki. Doktor zauważa resztki piasku kryjące się w zagłębieniach mankietów koszuli. Bez słowa pomaga mu zdjąć płaszcz. Przypadkiem dotyka szyi młodszego mężczyzny. Zaskoczony obserwuje jak Graham ufnie przymyka oczy jak kot, który właśnie otrzymał pieszczotę.

Lecter uśmiecha się. Wykrzywienie warg całkiem zmienia wyraz jego twarzy. Odmładza go o dobre dziesięć lat. Rzadko uśmiecha się naprawdę, najczęściej tylko udaje wesołość, ale czasem (w bardzo krótkich chwilach, takich naprawdę krótkich) przy Willu odpręża się i przez blady cień sekundy pokazuje jaki jest naprawdę. A tej swojej twarzy nawet Hannibal już nie zna.

\- Dzisiaj to ja przyniosłem mięso – mówi policjant i wyciąga w jego stronę papierową torbę.

W środku jest surowa ludzka polędwiczka. Doktor słyszy jak w jego Pałacu Pamięci rozbrzmiewa muzyka. To Johann Sebastian Bach gra na fortepianie słynną _Arię Da Capo_.

\- Proszę ją przyrządzić – dodaje Graham.

Niedawno musiał stoczyć walkę. Zapach Lounds tak bardzo uderza w nozdrza Hannibala. Była zdenerwowana. Wydzielała dużo potu ze strachu. Czy on ją ciągnął za włosy? Czy on naprawdę zabił rudowłosą zdzirę? Kręcony włos jak wyrok ugrzązł na rękawie koszuli Willa.

\- Mam pomysł – odpowiada przeciągle. – Dzisiaj to ja nauczę cię kroić mięso.

Młody policjant kiwa głową. Jego błyszczące oczy są dziwnie pociemniałe. Gdzieś zniknęły szalone ogniki, które się w nich czaiły. Zamiast tego jest spokój, całe morze spokoju, opanowania i zdecydowania. Z każdym kolejnym dniem Graham staje się coraz bardziej doskonały.

Lecter z wahaniem (robi to, naprawdę to robi!) staje za plecami młodszego policjanta. Wyostrzonym zmysłem powonienia wyczuwa prawdziwy zapach Willa. Nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego i jeszcze jakiś czas temu Hannibal byłby nawet obrażony, ale dzisiaj… dzisiaj jest inaczej. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna pachnie tanimi perfumami, psią karmą, przebijającym się przez wszystko delikatnym zapachem potu i… triumfu. Taki dumny, że zabił po raz pierwszy.

Doktor całkiem spokojnie bierze do ręki duży, gruby nóż ze stali nierdzewnej i podaje go Grahamowi.

\- Niech mi pan pokaże – rzuca wyzywająco Will.

Lecter zbyt dobrze zna takie zabawy. Zbyt długo grywał w nie z innymi ludźmi i zbyt mocno chce wierzyć (choć wiara to dla niego bardzo obce słowo, wiara umarła w nim wiele lat temu), że policjant wie co robi. Pewnie kładzie dłoń na dłoni mężczyzny. Rozkoszuje się bijącym od niej ciepłem. Drugą umieszcza przy końcu deski do krojenia.

\- O tak to się robi – mówi odcinając idealnie równy kawałek polędwicy.

Mimo zakończonego pokazu nie odsuwa się. Will opiera się o jego klatkę piersiową i bez trudu kończy oporządzanie mięsa. Razem nacierają je przyprawami. Razem układają je na patelni. Razem dekorują posiłek. Hannibal jest świadom, że gdyby tylko chciał mógłby dotknąć ustami Grahamowego ucha. Mógłby przygryźć wargę, odwrócić młodego policjanta do siebie, popchnąć na blat i pocałować. Jego ciało spina się na samą myśl o tym gotowe do działania. Jeszcze nie czas.

Lecter lubi czekanie. Nauczył się czekać już wiele lat temu. Jest jak cichy, prawie niewidoczny malutki pająk, który kilkoma zdolnymi ruchami potrafi utkać wielką sieć tylko dla jednej muchy. Tylko czy się nie przeliczył? Czy to mucha? Czy pająk w muszym przebraniu?

Will sam odwraca się w jego stronę. Uśmiecha się szeroko demonstrując doktorowi swoje dzieło. Dzielą ich milimetry, prawie jak lata świetlne.

\- Voilà! – woła triumfalnie.

Hannibal ignoruje dostrzegalne nierówności na talerzu. Skupia się bardziej na rozkosznym błysku w oczach Grahama i na tym, że do niego przyszedł. Tak jak on wiele lat temu przyszedł do Lady Murasaki i podzielił się z nią pierwszą zdobyczą. Historia lubi zataczać koło. Grubiański rzeźnik zrównał się z Freddie Launds.

\- Spróbujmy – Lecter gestem zaprasza Willa do stołu.

Wprawnie stawia przed nim talerz, drugi umieszczając na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu pana domu. Na krótką chwilę znika w spiżarce w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego wina. Gdy wraca widzi, że młody policjant wygląda na zamyślonego. Jego oczy zasnuła mgła a on sam wyraźnie rozluźnił się.

\- Terapia światłem? – pytanie kompletnie zaskakuje doktora. Nie spodziewał się, że Graham myślał akurat o tym. To niemiłe i kompletnie niewłaściwe, że jego umysł nadal zaprząta przeszłość.

\- Zadziałała – odpowiada z rezerwą otwierając wino.

\- Mogłem umrzeć.

\- Nie dopuściłbym do tego – Hannibal napełnia lampki alkoholem. – Troszczę się o ciebie.

Oczy młodszego mężczyzny rozbłyskują na to stwierdzenie.

\- Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że teraz zaczynają od nowa. Lecter wie, że ulepił z gliny uprzedzeń i wstrząsowej terapii całkiem nowego Willa. Pełnego opanowania, świadomego swoich możliwości i głębokości własnego umysłu. Jest dumny z postępów, które Graham poczynił. Chciałby tylko na chwilę, na krótką chwilę zaćmić jego umysł i pocałować go. Mocno, namiętnie i władczo. Naznaczyć.

\- Bardzo dobre – chwali danie, które przygotował młodszy mężczyzna. – Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie. Wydaje mi się, że zwierzyna, którą upolowałeś była nieco zbyt zestresowana. To da się wyczuć w subtelnej goryczy, którą posiada mięso.


	10. Chapter 10

Lecter stoi osłupiały. Gdyby nie wyjątkowo silna wola, którą posiada zatrząsłby się z gniewu, zażenowania, przyjemności… Tyle, że tego nie robi. Stoi osłupiały i patrzy wprost w błyszczące tęczówki Grahama, który bez najmniejszych oporów przesuwa palcem po jego brodzie.

\- Willu, czy możesz powiedzieć – zaczyna psychiatra, ale w tej właśnie chwili opuszek kciuka muska jego wargę i Hannibal może się tylko zamknąć.

To zbyt intymne, zbyt bliskie, żeby w tej chwili nadal udawać. Wspólnota umysłów i wszystkie te bzdury, którymi zazwyczaj zasłania pociąg seksualny nagle wydają mu się całkiem nieistotne. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

\- Doktorze, w jaki sposób udaje się panu być tak doskonale ogolonym? – pyta młodszy mężczyzna.

\- Dokładność działania – odpowiada Lecter.

Wie, że palnął coś kompletnie głupiego, że to tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego sensu, że równie dobrze mógł odpowiedzieć: „mam dobrze naostrzoną brzytwę" albo „wszystko zależy od sposobu nawilżenia skóry" (to drugie jest stanowczo za długie i w tej chwili Hannibal na pewno by tego nie wyartykułował, nie gdy Graham tak bezczelnie dotyka jego twarzy). Odpowiedź nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

Will parska i cofa dłoń. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, tak jak tylko on potrafi. Przeczesuje ręką włosy, spuszcza wzrok na czubki swoich butów jakby silnie się nad czymś zastanawiał i… Całość trwa najwyżej pół sekundy (gdyby było więcej, Lecter na pewno zareagowałby), kiedy policjant unosi głowę, robi jeden dłuższy krok w stronę doktora i całuje go.

Robi to naprawdę. Naprawdę dotyka swoimi wargami z obgryzionymi skórkami miękkich ust Hannibala. Naciska na nie, przygryza i ssa, i robi to z pasją, siłą, niezdarnością i pragnieniem.

Doktor odpowiada na pocałunek. Musi to zrobić, choćby po to, żeby udowodnić Willowi, kto tu naprawdę rządzi, kto tu kogo całuje. Jest wewnętrznie zmieszany, zachwycony, pewny i zagubiony. Psychiatra nigdy nie ma problemu z rozpoznawaniem własnych uczuć. To dopiero pojawienie się Grahama sprawia, że jego emocje pojawiają się, a potem stają się tak silne. Przygniata młodszego mężczyznę do ściany, czuje pod palcami jego przepocone ubranie, miękką skórę i...

Skrzypienie łóżka budzi Hannibala Lectera. Otwiera oczy zażenowany i rozczarowany jednocześnie. Naga Alana Bloom siedzi odwrócona do niego plecami i powoli zaczyna się ubierać. Doktor obserwuje jej bladą skórę pleców i z każdą kolejną chwilą jest na nią coraz bardziej zły. Wie, że nie powinien, bo ta głupia smarkula nie jest niczemu winna, ale z trudem potrafi oprzeć się pragnieniu uderzenia jej. Sen, w którym Graham go całował jest dla Lectera czymś o wiele intymniejszym niż wieczorny seks z panią psycholog.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że cię obudziłam – Alana mruczy jak kotka.

To powinno być seksowne. W każdym razie zapewne takie ma być, ale z jakiegoś dzikiego, nienormalnego powodu Hannibal uważa, że to żałosne. Wygina wargi w nędznej imitacji uśmiechu i mówi:

\- Chyba się śpieszysz.

To nie jest wyrzut. To zawoalowany rozkaz, to nakaz wyjścia, opuszczenia jego łóżka, sypialni, domu i odejścia w swoją stronę. Bezgłośnie wstaje również. Szybko narzuca na siebie szlafrok i znika w łazience.

Toaleta. Szybki, ale dokładny prysznic. Staranne namydlanie ciała. Opłukiwanie zimną, lodowatą wodą. Golenie brzytwą. Nawet wycieranie miękkim, drogim ręcznikiem. Wszystkie te rytuały zawsze uspokajają Hannibala Lectera. Pozwalają mu każdego ranka wrócić do swojego Pałacu Pamięci i ukryć tam wszystko, co jest niepożądane.

Obserwując swoją twarz w lustrze doktor nadal czuje pocałunek Grahama na swoich ustach. Powoli podnosi rękę do swojej twarzy i błądzi palcem po wargach. Obserwując lustrzane odbicie próbuje powtórzyć przynajmniej tę część snu.


	11. Chapter 11

Margot nie jest tajemnicą. Nigdy nią nie była i Hannibal, choć do pewnego stopnia nawet jej współczuje (na tyle, na ile potrafi, oczywiście) to jednak bardziej pokłada w tej kobiecie nadzieje. Nadzieję, że w końcu panna Verger znajdzie w sobie siłę i przeciwstawi się bratu. Chciałby być przy tym, obserwować jak podrzyna mu gardło, albo opluwa jego wijące się ciało. Margot nie jest delikatna, nie jest piękna, nawet jej skrzywdzona osobowość nosi w sobie jakieś piętno zła. Doktor Lecter zauważa to już pierwszego dnia terapii, już w pierwszej minucie wspólnej rozmowy, właściwie to jeszcze zanim Margot otworzy usta.

Z ulizanymi włosami, zbyt mocnym makijażem oczu i brwi, w zbyt drogich ubraniach, które bardziej parodiują jej udawaną kobiecość niż faktycznie z nią współgrają jawi się Hannibalowi jako śmieszna parodia dobrze ułożonej młodej damy. Panna Verger taka nie jest. Mrok, którym jest spowita nie wynika tylko i wyłącznie z choroby Masona (jak sama uważa), ale jest tą częścią, z którą się urodziła. I nie ma z tym nic wspólnego ojciec, który scyzorykiem znaczył świnie a w niedzielę kazał Margot śpiewać w chórze kościelnym. Niewielki wpływ na ten mrok miał nawet jej głupszy brat bliźniak, któremu brakuje inteligencji, ale jest też nadmiernie obdarzony chytrością. Szalony, mały pedofil, którego Margot powinna zniszczyć jednym machnięciem ręki (jak muchę, jak natrętnego, bzdyczącego komara). Lecter wie, że pewnego dnia ta zahukana, skupiona na własnej krzywdzie kobieta to zrobi. Może będzie potrzebowała do tego jego niewielkiej pomocy? To nie ma znaczenia.

Mimo to chwilowa, brzemienna bliskość, która połączyła ją z Willem Grahamem boli. Hannibal w środku aż się gotuje słysząc o ciąży (i nie o samą ciążę chodzi tylko o to, że ona śmiała go dotknąć, że Will…), traci swoje zewnętrzne opanowanie (przez Grahama wewnętrzne stracił już kilka miesięcy temu) i robi to, czego potem przyjdzie mu żałować.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo milczący.

\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle – odpowiada z napięciem Lecter.

Celowo unika wzroku Willa, nie chce mu pokazać jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawia się to głupie przekonanie, że Graham równie łatwo czyta w jego myślach, potrafi przewidzieć każdy najdrobniejszy ruch i…

\- Powiedziała ci, że jest w ciąży?

\- Tak.

_A nawet jest przekonana, że ją do współżycia z tobą zachęciłem_, dodaje w myślach. Tyle, że Lecterowi wcale nie chodziło o Willa, tylko o jakiegoś innego mężczyznę, kogoś nic nie znaczącego, kto mógłby być tylko epizodem. Tak, chciał i nadal chce, żeby Margot wreszcie wyzwoliła się z tego krępującego ją gorsetu moralnego i pokazała kim naprawdę jest.

Ale!

Ale za to co zrobiła musi ponieść karę. Nikt kto sypia z Willem Grahamem nie pozostanie bezkarny. I dlatego Mason musi wiedzieć. Dlatego Mason może bezkarnie wyciąć jej łożysko, zniszczyć nadzieje na macierzyństwo i trwać we własnej pysze. Tylko dlatego może to wszystko, bo głupia Margot wybrała niewłaściwego kandydata na ojca.

\- Przez chwilę naprawdę chciałem tego dziecka – szepcze Will.

Stoi obok fotela psychiatry. Bezwiednie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Lectera. Hannibal nie cierpi cudzego dotyku ale bliskość młodszego mężczyzny działa na niego wyjątkowo mocno. Nie wie czy powinien udawać, że nie czuje tej ciepłej, mokrej dłoni czy też najlepiej byłoby ją po prostu strząsnąć? A może zapytać o nią wprost lub położyć na niej własną? W końcu nie robi nic, nie zmienia się nawet jego oddech. Zewnętrznie tak samo pozbawiony emocji, wewnętrznie wściekły, rozdrażniony, pulsujący, zazdrosny i… zagubiony.

\- To biologiczna potrzeba wynikająca z…

\- Chciałem tego dziecka – Will mu przerywa.

Palce delikatnie zaciskają się na ramieniu psychiatry. Ciepło, które się z nich rozchodzi wprawia Lectera w zdumienie. Gdzieś w środku Hannibal jest bardzo zimny, a Graham, w jakiś pokrętny sposób potrafi go ogrzać.

\- Chcę, żeby zapłacił, doktorze – szepcze mu do ucha.

Dzielą ich zaledwie milimetry. To jest ten moment, w którym Lecter powinien przyciągnąć go do siebie i zacisnąć długie, szczupłe palce na jego szyi. To jest dokładnie ten moment, w którym Will musi zadrżeć, spuścić wzrok i pozwolić na dotyk silniejszego.

Oczywiście psychiatra nic nie robi. Siedzi milcząco i wpatruje się w ogień. Krew gotuje się w jego żyłach, bliskość jest zbyt silna ale to przecież Hannibal Lecter a Hannibal Lecter nie pozwala sobie na spontaniczność.

To dzieje się dużo, dużo później. Verger nie ma twarzy (nie ma w sobie nawet tyle siły by podnieść rękę, nie skrzywdzi już swojej malutkiej siostry, nie skrzywdzi żadnego dziecka) i wygląda jak wielka, nieruchoma kupa gówna. Hannibal nie jest z siebie dumny. Wolałby, żeby to Margot doprowadziła brata do takiego stanu, wolałby żeby to Will ukręcił mu kark, żeby…

Rozterki i bitwy, które toczy we własnej głowie nikną gdy Will Graham naprawdę go dotyka.

\- Czy coś się stało?

\- Bałem się o ciebie – odpowiada młodszy mężczyzna.

Jego głos drży od z trudem powstrzymywanych emocji ale rękoma naprawdę obejmuje Lectera. Nie jest to erotyczne, nie wygląda to nawet tak jak chciałby to widzieć Hannibal, ale jest prawdziwe. Psychiatra z wahaniem (tylko on sam wie ile go to kosztuje) odwzajemnia uścisk. Stoją tak blisko siebie, prawie partnerzy (zbrodni czy miłości?) a Lecter wdycha zapach Willa. Słodkawy zapach potu zwiastujący lęki jest prawdziwy i po raz pierwszy (naprawdę, dopiero teraz!) Hannibal mu ufa.


	12. Chapter 12

Emocji nie da się sfabrykować. Lecter uczył się tej prostej mądrości już na studiach, ale uczy się jej także patrząc na Willa Grahama. Owszem, można próbować preparować różne zachowania, ale prawdziwe emocje, ukryte w mimikrze, gestach i ułamkach sekund zawsze ujawniają prawdę. Młodszy mężczyzna już rozumie własne emocje, już ich nie próbuje ukryć.

Wstręt? Gdzieś wyparował zastąpiony przez szacunek i ufność. A Hannibal pławi się w tych emocjach beznamiętny jak zwykle i nagle cudownie przepełniony szczęściem. W orzechowych oczach widzi samego siebie, prawdziwego… ofiarowuje się i jego ofiara zostaje przyjęta.

Doktor nie może przestać myśleć o tym jednym momencie, w którym Will tak cudownie się odsłonił. Prawdę mówiąc mógłby nawet podziękować gruboskórnemu Masonowi Vergerowi, że próbował ich zabić. Mógłby to zrobić, gdyby tylko potrafił przekroczyć tą niewidzialną granicę, którą cały czas sam sobie narzuca. To zabawne, a na pewno byłoby zabawne, gdyby Lecter posiadał szczególnie złośliwie wyrobione poczucie humoru (nie posiada go, nawet w tej dziedzinie pozostaje zaskakująco wyszukany), ale wisząc nad tymi wyhodowanymi do zjadania ludzi świniami, nadal potrafił jedynie obserwować cudze reakcje. Oczywiście dopóki nie zobaczył Grahama, dopóki Will nie przyłożył mu noża do szyi, dopóki nie obrócił go szybko (to był ten dotyk, którego nie można kontrolować) i dopóki nie wyswobodził go z kaftana bezpieczeństwa. W tej krótkiej sekundzie, kiedy patrzyli sobie w oczy Lecter żądał odpowiedzi, miłosnego wyznania, określenia właściwej strony…

\- Złapią nas – mówi Will podczas kolacji a Hannibal nie odrywa wzroku od jego ust.

Jest dziecinnie wprost zachwycony młodszym mężczyzną, po raz pierwszy przekonany o jego autentycznej szczerości, prawie zakochany, na pewno zauroczony.

\- Powinniśmy uciec – dodaje po chwili Graham i psychiatra wie, że nie unikną tej rozmowy.

\- Razem – zaznacza, jakby nie był pewien czy Will mówi o tym co Lecter chce usłyszeć.

\- Tak.

\- Na świecie jest wielu… - bredzi, wie że bredzi, widzi to w zaskoczonym spojrzeniu młodszego mężczyzny. Więc po co mówi? Po co opowiada o wspólnym polowaniu, o poznawaniu świata, o…

\- Jack powinien wiedzieć – przerywa mu Graham. Ma taki twardy ton. Tak bardzo niepodobny do zwyczajowego tonu młodszego mężczyzny. – Ma do tego prawo. Bardzo długo czekał na tą wiedzę.

\- To mój przyjaciel – opiera się Hannibal.

Jest zagubiony. Nie wie, czy jego oferta została przyjęta czy właśnie odrzucona. Rozumie tylko, że razem wyjadą, że wreszcie znalazł kogoś kto poskłada filiżankę.

\- Pokaż mu się w pełni swojej jasności.

Zachęca czy podjudza? Kocha czy…?


	13. Chapter 13

Tanie, cienkie papierosy, które ona pali pozna zawsze. Tak jak zawsze pozna zapach ostrych, gryzących nozdrza perfum. Freddie uważa, że dodają jej pikanterii. Hannibal wie, że dokładnie tak pachną małe, tanie dziwki.

To jest ten jeden moment, w którym Lecter chce być głupszy, mniej wyjątkowy, bardziej jak wszyscy. Stoi obok Grahama, boleśnie świadomy zdrady, z czerwoną mgłą przed oczami, z bólem, który nie powinien istnieć a jednak istnieje i uderza w niego, bije go po twarzy, przypala organy…

\- Nie chcę sprawiać problemów moim pacjentom – mówi, odpowiadając na pytanie Willa.

Jego głos wydaje się dokładnie taki sam jak zawsze. Wszystko jest tak jak chwilę wcześniej. Graham wcale nie jest genialnym empatą. Graham to idiota, który nie widzi, że właśnie jego marna, malutka intryga rozpadła się na kawałki.

\- To bardzo w porządku z twojej strony – odpowiada i uśmiecha się.

\- Zawsze staram się być w porządku wobec tych, którzy są w porządku wobec mnie – cedzi Hannibal, ale cedzi w taki sposób, że w oczach Willa błyska czułość, z której pewnie nawet sobie nie zdaje sprawy.

I wtedy pojawia się ta głupia nadzieja, to przekonanie, że przecież Graham go nie zdradzi. Graham patrzy na niego czule, Graham go rozumie, Graham chce być obok niego.

\- Ucieknijmy jeszcze dzisiaj – daje mu szansę Hannibal.

Nigdy nikomu nie dał szansy, ale Will ją dostanie. Może dostać jeszcze jedną, albo nawet dwie, albo trzy. To akt dobrej woli, której Lecter nikomu nie okaże poza nim. Dopóki nie stanie przeciwko niemu, dopóki na własne oczy nie zobaczy jego zdrady… dopóty Graham ma szansę.

\- Nie – młodszy mężczyzna kręci głową zaprzepaszczając własne odkupienie. – To się nie może tak skończyć.

\- A jak powinno? – pyta psychiatra.

Akta płoną. Wraz z nimi płonie uczucie Hannibala. Płonie gniew w jego żyłach, płonie wściekłość w jego oczach, płonie nienawiść w umyśle. I gdzieś tam cicho, na samym dnie, płonie przekonanie, że przecież nie może się mylić, że przecież Will jest jego, że razem uciekną, że to się nie może tak skończyć.

\- Musisz się ujawnić.

\- Muszę?

Kolejna szansa. Wystarczy powiedzieć: _Wiesz, co? Zmieniłem zdanie. Ucieknijmy tak jak stoimy_. A wtedy Lecter skinie głową. Umówią się za godzinę na lotnisku. Przełożą kolację z Jackiem na przyszły tydzień. Graham weźmie wolne. Uciekną jeszcze dzisiaj. Zanim się wszystko wyda minie dostatecznie długo czasu, żeby przepadli.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada cicho Will.

Jest zmieszany. Zupełnie jakby po jego głowie krążyły dokładnie takie same myśli. Naprawdę nie wie. Nie ma pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Dlaczego wybranie dr Hannibala Lectera jest aż tak trudne?

\- Są we mnie dwie osoby, doktorze. Jedna z nich chciałaby wziąć pana za rękę i jeszcze dzisiaj odejść. Druga się na to nie zgadza… - waha się przez chwilę. – Druga musi wszystko wyjaśnić – dodaje mijając się z prawdą.

Psychiatra unosi z zainteresowaniem głowę do góry. Spogląda na Grahama przeciągle. Daje mu kolejną szansę. Chyba zawsze da mu szansę.

Wieczorem zjedzą kolację. Być może ich ostatnią wieczerzę.

\- Wiesz czym jest imago, Will? - Lecter jest zraniony.

\- To latający owad

\- To ostatni etap przemiany – wyjaśnia jak małemu dziecku. Tak bardzo rozżalony.

\- Kiedy stajesz się przyszłym sobą? – Graham nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wstydzi się.

\- To także symbol porzuconej teorii z dziedziny psychoanalizy – poucza go psychiatra. Sygnały. Tak wiele sygnałów, którymi Will teraz gardzi a Hannibal widzi to i złość kipi w nim coraz bardziej. – Imago to wyobrażenia bliskiej osoby, pogrzebane w podświadomości. I obecne przez całe nasze życie.

\- Ideał.

\- Koncepcja ideału – uściśla. To czego nie powie jest prostsze do zrozumienia: _w moim umyśle zawsze pozostaniesz kimś, z kim mógłbym przeżyć życie. Kimś, kto mógł poskładać rozbitą filiżankę_. – Mam twój koncept i na odwrót – przekonuje.

\- I obydwa są dalekie od ideału – Will odpowiada, ale tak jakby go nie słuchał. Jest pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Czy zastanawia się nad swoją zdradą? Czy żałuje jej? A może chciałby uciec? Uciec z ich wspólnej kolacji?

\- Jesteśmy ciekawi zbyt wielu rzeczy, by przejmować się ideałami – słowa wypływają z ust psychiatry i brzmią prawie jak żebranie. Jak walka o duszę Grahama. O zwycięstwo pierwszej osoby, która chce z nim uciec. – Czy śmierć Jacka jest tego odzwierciedleniem? – Ale tak naprawdę pyta: _czy naprawdę chcesz nas zniszczyć?_

\- To konieczność. Jack jest na to skazany.

\- Moglibyśmy zniknąć już dziś – przypomina Hannibal. Nadal żebrze, nadal się poniża. Może robi to subtelnie, może Graham tego nie zauważa, ale Lectera to nie obchodzi. Poniża się, bo daje kolejne szanse. – Nakarm psy i zostaw list Alanie, a już nigdy nie zobaczysz ani jej ani Jacka. To niemal uprzejme.

\- Wtedy byłaby to nasza ostatnia wieczerza – Will nieudolnie zmienia temat. Uśmiecha się, ale brak mu wesołości. Pozostaje niezręczny. Zawstydzony.

\- W tym życiu – bo przecież mogą rozpocząć nowe. – Podam baranka.

\- Symbol ofiary.

\- Nie potrzebuję ofiary. A ty?

\- Musi poznać prawdę.

Jaką odpowiedź dałby, gdyby dowiedział się, że barankiem jest Abigail?

\- Jeśli przyznałbym się Jackowi Crawfordowi w tej chwili…

\- Ja bym ci wybaczył – mówi Lecter. _Jeszcze nie jest za późno_, dodaje w myślach. – Gdyby Jack wszystko ci wybaczył, zaakceptowałbyś to?

\- Jack nie oferuje wybaczenia. Pragnie sprawiedliwości. Chce zobaczyć czym się stałeś – milknie na chwilę. – Czym ja się stałem. Pragnie poznać prawdę.

\- Wypijmy zatem za prawdę i konsekwencje, które za sobą niesie.

_I za złe wybory, Will_ – dodaje we własnej głowie. – _Złe wybory są tak samo istotne jak prawda, którą reprezentują_.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Oni wiedzą – brzmi w uszach psychiatry, kiedy łapie za nóż i rzuca się na Jacka Crawforda.

Will załatwia to tak… banalnie. Nic nie zapomina. Nic nie wybacza. Jak mała żmijka na karnawale. Odwraca świat do góry nogami. Lecter ma być Hobbsem. On sam ma się stać Willem – Hannibalem. Analogie. Bezsensowne analogie uderzają w psychiatrę i sprawiają, że czerwona mgiełka staje mu przed oczami. Wie, że działa pod wpływem impulsu, ale nie dba o to. Graham chce, żeby pokazał się w pełnej chwale? Zrobi to. Pokaże jaki jest naprawdę.

Jack pada od szkła wbitego w jego tętnicę szyjną. Czołga się jeszcze do spiżarni, taranuje drzwi i próbuje przeżyć, ale Lecter wie, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Próbuje się włamać do środka. Napiera całym ciałem. Atakuje.

\- Hannibal? – słyszy z boku przerażony głos Alany Bloom.

Jego kochanka, jego uczennica, jego alibi, stoi i celuje do niego z broni. I jej wzrok. Nadal zszokowany, nadal niedowierzający.

\- Gdzie jest Jack?

\- W spiżarni – odpowiada szeptem, prawie tak jakby dzielił się z nią jakąś wielką tajemnicą. – Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał się żegnać – dodaje ze smutkiem w głosie. – Do niczego by nie doszło. Mogłabyś uznać to za nieuprzejme.

\- Stój! Byłam taka ślepa…

\- Na twoją obronę powiem, że sporo mi zajęło doprowadzenie do tego. Możesz pozostać ślepa. Możesz ukryć się przed tym wszystkim. Odejdź, a nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz, lecz jeśli zostaniesz, zabiję cię.

Bloom rozważa jego słowa. Boi się.

\- Bądź ślepa, a nie odważna – dodaje cicho.

Alana prawie płacze, ale naciska na spust. Zrozpaczona odkrywa, że magazynek jest pusty.

\- Wyjąłem naboje – wyjaśnia jej jak małemu dziecku.

Kobieta ucieka na górę. Hannibal zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy trafi na Abigail. Czy Abigail zareaguje tak jak powinna? Czy dobrze ją wytresował przez rok?

Will Graham zaczyna wszystko rozumieć w chwili, gdy natyka się na przybraną córkę na korytarzu. Ich dziecko płacze wściekłe. Czuje się oszukane. Czy młodszy mężczyzna już wie, że zabił baranka?

\- Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić, więc zrobiłam, co mi kazał - mamrocze.

\- Gdzie on jest?

A Lecter stoi za nim. Zwycięski i pokonany jednocześnie. Pełen gniewu, wściekłości, która pali mu płuca i gardło. Tak rzadko czuje emocje, ale w tej chwili ma ich w sobie zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele żeby racjonalnie myśleć, racjonalnie działać. Chce się zemścić. Chce uświadomić Willowi, że to tylko on doprowadził do tego wszystkiego.

\- Miałeś uciec – szepcze Graham.

\- Nie mogliśmy uciec bez ciebie – patrzy wprost w ciemne, brązowe oczy młodszego mężczyzny.

Nagle Will robi się kompletnie bezbronny. Gdzieś znika cała jego maska. Hannibal, nadal zbyt rozgoryczony decyzją, której nie podjął, nieśmiało dotyka ręką jego twarzy. To czuły gest, którego nigdy normalnie by nie zrobił. Zawsze tak bardzo wstydził się swojego uczucia, tak bardzo wyobrażał sobie co może się między nimi pojawić i co może się zdarzyć, że nigdy niczego nie spróbował.

A teraz może bo już nie ma nic do stracenia. Może go objąć, pewnie mógłby go nawet pocałować. Tyle, że oczywiście Graham by nie odpowiedział. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

Lecter powinien go zabić. Powinien go zarżnąć jak świnię, którą się w końcu okazał. Tyle, że nie potrafi. Uderza mocno, precyzyjnie; boleśnie rani ale wie, ze rana jest zbyt słaba by zabić Willa. Jego Willa. Wyciąga ostrze, obejmuje go.

Od dawna chciał być tak blisko młodszego mężczyzny. Słyszy jego szybki, urywany oddech. Gładzi mokre włosy i tuli. W tym jednym geście oddaje wszystko co czuje: że jest porzucony, zraniony, że miało być inaczej. I na wspomnienie, że miało być inaczej, że to wcale nie musiało tak wyglądać… wściekłość uderza w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Czas odwrócił swój bieg, a filiżanka znów jest cała. W twoim świecie powstało miejsce dla Abigail. Rozumiesz to? – szydzi rozgoryczony. – Powstało miejsce dla nas wszystkich. Pragnąłem cię zaskoczyć. A ty pragnąłeś zaskoczyć mnie – dodaje z bólem.

Powoli pomaga mu osunąć się na ziemię. Wściekły tak bardzo, że ledwo widzi dotyka wargami ust Grahama choć w obecnej sytuacji to Graham powinien to zrobić. Pocałunek Judasza. Ich pierwszy wspólny. Miał wyglądać inaczej.

\- Pozwoliłem byś mnie poznał. Byś mnie dostrzegł. Otrzymałeś ode mnie rzadki dar, ale nie chciałeś go.

\- Nie chciałem… - Will prawie płacze z bólu. Chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale psychiatra mu nie przerywa:

\- Chciałeś odmówić mi życia.

\- Nie… Nie życia – zaprzecza.

\- Zatem wolności. Chciałeś mi ją odebrać. I zamknąć mnie w więzieniu – Lecter był już w więzieniu. Siedział za grubymi murami sierocińca. Pozostawiony samemu sobie nabrał siły charakteru, która pozwala mu teraz przetrwać. – Myślisz, że zdołałbyś mnie zmienić tak, jak ja zmieniłem ciebie?

\- Już mi się udało – odpowiada pewnie.

Hannibal wie, że Graham ma rację. Will przywrócił mu emocje. Will przypomniał mu, że jego serce nie jest tylko całkiem smacznym organem wewnętrznym. I za to psychiatra nienawidzi go najbardziej. Najpierw stworzył iluzję, udawał, że chce ofiarować Lecterowi siebie, potem go zdradził.

\- Los i zbieg okoliczności powracają w chwili, w której rozbija się filiżanka – mówi zimno. Chce wrócić do tego co było wcześniej. Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby to osiągnąć. – Wybaczam ci, Will. A czy ty wybaczysz mi?

Graham wie co Lecter zamierza zrobić, zanim jeszcze psychiatra zdąży zrobić krok. Jego twarz szarzeje, źrenice powiększają się a sam zaczyna kręcić głową.

\- Nie rób tego…

\- Abigail, podejdź do mnie.

Kiedyś Will pojmie, że musiał to zrobić. Musiał spróbować wrócić do stanu, w którym nie miał emocji, w którym jego serca nie zamieszkiwał podły pan Graham. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafi zabić młodszego mężczyzny. Musi więc zniszczyć rodzinę, którą dla niego stworzył.

\- Możesz sprawić, że to zniknie. Odciągnij głowę i zamknij oczy. Wejdź łagodnie w strumień.

Deszcz obmywa twarz Hannibala, kiedy wychodzi ze swojego domu. Chce razem z nim zmyć z siebie posmak i zapach Grahama, oraz wszystko to co niesie on ze sobą. Zniszczone nadzieje i rozbite skrawki marzeń. To ma być koniec.

Tyle, że deszcz nie oczyszcza jego duszy.


	15. EPILOG

_\- Dziękuję, że mnie przekonałeś – mówi Will i uśmiecha się czarująco. _

_Wreszcie jest odprężony i spokojny. Pewny swojej decyzji i konsekwencji, które za sobą niesie. Lecter ma ochotę uderzyć go książką w ramię, ale dzielnie się powstrzymuje i tylko przygląda się z zachwytem. Nie potrafi ukryć błyszczących, pełnych nadziei oczu. Ofiarował siebie i został przyjęty. Abigail śpi w fotelu obok Grahama. Jej spokojny, miarowy oddech uspokaja obu mężczyzn. _

_\- Nie mogłem pozwolić by to skończyło się rozlewem krwi – odpowiada Hannibal. – Ale decyzja należała od początku do ciebie. _

_\- Wahałem się. _

_\- Wiem. _

_\- Wiem, że wiesz – Will parska. Zdejmuje okulary i przeciera je. – Zdziwiłbym się, jakbyś nie wiedział. _

_\- Kiedy cię przekonałem do końca? _

_\- Wymuszasz odpowiedź. _

_\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy – broni się Lecter, ale tak naprawdę musi to usłyszeć jeszcze raz. _

_Jest egocentrykiem i uwielbia siebie. I tak długo czekał, tak długo zmagał się ze sobą i walczył aż odniósł sukces. Musi to usłyszeć jeszcze wiele razy. _

_\- Kiedy mnie pocałowałeś – mówi Graham całkiem głośno i wyraźnie. _

_Nie przejmuje się ludźmi w samolocie. Jakaś kobieta odwraca się w ich kierunku zgorszona. I jest jeszcze bardziej zgorszona widząc poważnego mężczyznę, w dobrze skrojonym garniturze, po czterdziestce, siedzącego obok uśmiechniętego mężczyzny po trzydziestce, w kraciastej koszuli i okularach na nosie. Nie w ten sposób wyobraża sobie ludzi robiących takie wyznania._

_Dużo później Hannibal będzie szukał jej imienia i nazwiska na liście pasażerów. Wyglądała na posiadaczkę całkiem smacznych płucek. Teraz woli nadal puchnąć z dumy. Dobrze, że wtedy zaryzykował. Wraca pamięcią do rozmowy podczas palenia akt._

_ \- Są we mnie dwie osoby, doktorze. Jedna z nich chciałaby wziąć pana za rękę i jeszcze dzisiaj odejść. Druga się na to nie zgadza… Druga musi wszystko wyjaśnić - powiedział Will wpatrując w kominek. _

_I właśnie wtedy Lecter to zrobił. Nie miał już nic do stracenia. W obliczu zbliżającej się zdrady Grahama postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Złapał go za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Nie byle jak, nie przyciskał ust do jego ust jakby nie wiedział co robić. Pocałował go mocno, zdecydowanie, wkładając w pocałunek całego siebie i wszystkie obietnice, jakie w sobie nosił a Will odpowiedział. Jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze niedawno bał się własnego cienia, całował lepiej niż Lecter mógł przypuszczać. Tak, jakby sam wiele o tym myślał. _

_\- I która z nich wygrywa? – zapytał odsuwając się. _

_\- Pierwsza – mrukliwie odpowiada Graham. Nerwowo oblizuje wargi. _

_Psychiatra nie wierzy do końca. Musi mieć pewność._

_\- Moglibyśmy zniknąć już dziś – przypomina drżącym głosem. – Nakarm psy i zostaw list Alanie, a już nigdy nie zobaczysz ani jej ani Jacka. To niemal uprzejme. _

_\- Dobrze – odpowiada Will. – Ucieknijmy dziś._

\- Wody, soku, wina, herbaty, kawy… - proponuje stewardessa nachylając się nad nimi.

Bedelia odmawia. Lecter bierze alkohol.

Pałac Pamięci to wspaniałe miejsce. Hannibal może zaszyć się w nim na długo. Przechadza się po jego komnatach oprowadzając Grahama i Abigail. Czasem gra im na klawesynie. Czasem spacerują po ogromnych ogrodach Wersalu. Wieczorami Lecter zabiera Willa na spacer po Florencji. Pokazuje mu włoskie muzea, teatry, opery. Na kolacjach jedzą we trójkę świeże owoce morza, chociaż Abigail woli pizzę. W tej kwestii jest typową nastolatką.

Bedelia obraca się w jego stronę. Jej piękna, pociągła twarz ma w sobie ukryte okrucieństwo. Oczy błyszczą triumfująco a usta wykrzywia coś na kształt złośliwego uśmieszku.

\- Naprawdę wierzyłeś, że Graham z tobą ucieknie? – pyta, niby przypadkiem, uderzając w zbyt lekki ton.

\- Byłem ciekaw co się stanie – kłamie w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy emocje opadają na scenę zawsze wkracza rozsądek. Lectera dopadł on, gdy brał prysznic w domu swojej byłej psychiatry. Nagle dotarło do niego skomlące, bolesne: „miałeś uciec", wypowiedziane z wyrzutem. Czerwona woda ściekała do odpływu a Hannibal nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Nie zmniejszyło to jego gniewu na Willa. Pokazało natomiast, że zawsze istniała druga możliwość bo nie tylko Graham podejmował decyzje.

_Miałeś uciec,_ powiedział a oznaczało to, że wcale nie chciał uwięzienia dr Lectera.

_Miałeś uciec,_ bo on sam nie potrafił zaakceptować zbrodni.

_Miałeś uciec_, bo nie potrafił podjąć jakiekolwiek decyzji.

Kiedy Hannibal Lecter był małym dzieckiem Vladys Grutas rozbił filiżankę i zniszczył spokój Lectera. Teraz Hannibal sam zrobił to samo. Historia jego i Willa ma różne zakończenia.

\- FBI będzie cię szukać – wtrąca cicho Bedelia. – Graham będzie cię szukać.

\- Na to liczę – odpowiada cicho.

Tak cicho, że Bedelia nie wie, na które zdanie odpowiedział.


End file.
